How Love Can Drive You Mad
by Niffer
Summary: When all who find out that Van and Hitomi are to have their child most are happy... accept one. The one person who left the kiss on her lips. What extremes will he go to to have the woman that he loved once before?
1. Good News

HOW LOVE CAN DRIVE YOU MAD

  
  
  
  


AN: Well well, Here's my next little fic. For those who asked me to try to write a longer one, your wish is my command. I am gonna give it a shot. Thanks sooooo much for reviewing my last story. That's what gave me the courage to write this one. Yes it's another v/h fic but I just can't help it. They are sooooo great together! Well I hope you like. R&R! Please! I do not own Escaflowne *whines* I wish that I did though. 

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE: GOOD NEWS

  
  
  
  


It had been five years since the war in Gaea and things had been good for the planet. Everyone was living in peace and harmony.

Hitomi had also been brought back to the planet two years after, and was married to Van. He had told his advisers about loving her and that he didn't want anyone else but her. They had been married for two years now, and were ready to have a child. They both thought that it would be in their best interest to have an heir to the throne incase of something happening to either one of them. They also felt that they wanted something more than just one another. They wanted a little baby to love and cherish and call their own.

It seemed to be working out because one beautiful summers day, Hitomi woke with a groan. She had been feeling terrible for the past couple of weeks and couldn't understand why. Van had convinced her to go and get checked out. When she did, she learned that she was pregnant. This excited her and she couldn't wait to go and tell Van about the wonderful news. She was excited to see what his reaction would be like.

Later that night, she found him sitting outside in the garden. The sun was beginning to set, and it was very, very beautiful. She ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Hey love, how was your day?" she asked him.

"Oh it was fine but now it is better because you are here with me". He leaned in looked her straight in her eyes, and kissed her gently. "So what did the doctors say to you?"

"They told me some great news!" By this point, she was jumping up and down in front of Van. He looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"Hitomi, please quit jumping and tell me what it is that they told you. I happen to be your husband and I deserve to know."

"Okay okay, I.. we.. we're gonna have a baby! It finally happened."

"Wow that's… not what I expected to hear but that's great."

Van felt something inside him that he hadn't felt before. So many feelings were running through him at this time. He felt excited, nervous, happy and didn't have any idea what to expect. His heart was warm and filled with so much joy that he thought that he would burst.

Hitomi was happy as well. She was also very scared. Many questions raced through her mind. Will I be a good mother? What will it be? Is he really happy?

Deep down, she knew that he would be and that she shouldn't be worrying but, she was anyway. She let it go and just sat there with him and they had a beautiful night.

The next day came the time to release the wonderful news to the kingdom. The two were very excited and were positive that their people would also be very happy. There was to be a meeting held in the center of Fanelia to tell all of the people of the kingdom. Word was not to get out until this happened, because the king and queen wanted to surprise everyone. Allen, Dryden Millerna, Chid and all their friends were invited from their countries to hear the news. Not even Merle was let in on the secret and it was driving her crazy.

She ran up to Van and demanded to know what it was.

"Lord Van you have to tell me! I have always been your favorite and I promise, I won't tell anyone. Please, please, please?"

"I'm sorry Merle, I just can't. It would be against my wishes and you are a big cat girl, you can wait."

He gave her a soft caring look.

"Oh fine! I will figure it out on my own! I always do! You're no fair!"

Wit that, she gave him an evil glare and walked away from him slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, poor temperamental cat girl. I pity the poor guy who has to marry her" Van thought aloud. And with that thought, he got ready to tell his people the great news.

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  


Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think and any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! I'm new at this kinda thing. :) Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my previous fic!


	2. Excitement And Celebration

Well here's the second Chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed me. Your reviews keep me motivated. I know it seems like I am dragging it on and I am sorry for that. I hope you enjoy. R and R please! If you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me them. They would be appreciated. Thanks! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: Excitement and celebration

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was finally time for all to find out the great news. Van and Hitomi walked through the city square, passing by their people, shaking their hands and saying hello. A lot of the little girls would bow to the queen and give her flowers as she passed. Hitomi had been doing these kinds of speeches with Van for quite sometime now, but was never use to all the special treatment. It just never became a norm for her. She thought that it was all too much, but at the same time never seemed to mind.

Van on the other hand was very use to this kind of treatment because of his status that had been around for years. To him, it was like some sort of tradition come time to give speeches. He was very appreciative of it though. He kind of liked the attention, but never got too big headed about it. He knew that he had a kingdom that cared about him and he was taught not be egotistical incase he lost control of his duties and became caught up in the glory of it all.

The royal couple kept walking through the crowd. All their friends were assembled near the great platform that the two royals would stand on. As all of the other people in Fanelia, they were quite curious to what was going on. Merle was still a little upset at Van for not telling her first, but she got over it.

As they reached the platform, a hush came over the crowd. They all stood and bowed to their King and Queen, then they listened intently to the speech that was about to be given. With Hitomi standing by his side, Van began his speech

"Good day my people of this wonderful kingdom of ours. First I would like to comment on how peaceful things have been. I am very happy about that and proud of you all for keeping our country at peace. We are all trying our best and doing a good job of it. On to other matters. I am here to bring you some great news in a while. I am happy to tell you that your Queen and I have been blessed with a child. We want all of you to join us in the celebrations today. I am declaring a holiday today so that everyone can celebrate with us. You may all close your shops and we will open the streets to celebration. Both Hitomi and I hope that this news makes you as happy as it makes us. We also want you to know that our child will grow and learn all of the traditions and the importance of our beautiful kingdom. We will teach them the royal ways and hope that when our time to rule is up, that they will take this job on with as much pride and dignity in our country as my queen and I have for it today. Now, please, join us right now in a grand celebration!"

When the speech was over, the crowd bowed again and all began to clap and cheer loudly. Everyone was so happy about this wonderful news. People were going up to greet their King and Queen giving them gifts and congratulating them on their news. Others were opening their bakeries and restaurants to give free food and drinks to all who wanted them. It was a beautiful day of happiness.

Van and Hitomi finally got a minute to see all of their friends. They were curious to find out the reactions of the people that they cared for the most in the world. Merle ran up to the happy couple with her arms opened. She grabbed Van and gave him a great big hug, licking him in the process. After nearly squeezing him to death, and nearly making him loose all of the air in his body, she let go of him and repeated the same process with Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Van! I am soooooo happy for you! You should have told me before! I told you you should have told me before. I think that I should have been the first to know such wonderful news. Van, I am infact your adopted sister of sorts and therefore, deserved to know first! Do I get to be it's godparent or something? Please please please? I am sooo excited and can't contain myself from jumping up and down over and over again. Grrr….! O well it's alright. I am just happy for you anyway."

After her great big, long speech, she went to hugging the two once again. They didn't know when the hugging would ever stop. Finally she ran off and joined the celebrations and left the couple laughing hysterically at her. 

To the other members of the group of people that surrounded them. Millerrna was also very happy and her and Hitomi were talking about all of the different feelings that Hitomi was having about having a child of her own. While this was going on, Van had left with Dryden to do some talking of his own.

Melerna sat beside Hitomi on the grass. "So Hitomi, you must be overjoyed. You have been waiting for this for so long.

"Ya I am. I am so nervous to. I want to bring this baby up well. I just hope that I can do a good job of it."

Of course you can. You are a wonderful person Hitomi. Have faith in yourself. You and Van will make great parents."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You two were meant to do this. If any child were to have good parents it would be you guys."

"Thanks Millerna. I needed to hear all of this. One more question for you though, woman to woman. Do you think he's happy?"

"Oh yes. He's probably nervous just like you. Don't worry. Everything will work out fine."

At the other end of the square, Van and Dryden sat talking about the exact same thing that their wives were.

"So Van, you're gonna be a daddy. How does it feel. I mean look at this. Mr King of Finealia, all grown up and having a child of his own who he will have to raise and keep the promises of his people that he made today." Dryden teased.

"Well actually, if you must know, I am nervous. I don't really know what to feel. I guess I will just have to wait and see. I am also very happy though. Hitomi and I have waited for this for a while. Seeing her so happy makes me happy and to know that our love has created something like this is well… it's just wonderful I guess. I know I sound cheesy, but I just don't know how else to sound."

"Haha, it's fine my friend. I wish you the best of luck."

While all of this was going on, someone was missing. Allen had left the square when he heard of this news. He wasn't like everyone else. He was infuriated by this. As he heard them talking, he could feel the anger in his body rising. He felt something that he normally didn't feel unless he was seeing someone being hurt or he had to fight a battle. All he could think of was to run. If he didn't run, he was afraid of his anger bursting. Now wasn't the time for that. He didn't want to stay around to see the crowds reaction to something that he knew, was a good thing. He just couldn't bare it. So like a little child, he ran away. Ran from the square as fast as he could. It was bad enough that they had gotten married. Hell, that was the girl that he loved. He was the only one who knew that but still that must have counted somewhere. He kissed her and showed her care when Van didn't. He made her feel better when Van was being too much of a cocky bastard to even care or notice her feelings. Why did she choose Van over him? What did he do wrong? It hurt him to know that they were going to have a child and now all he wanted to do was get the girl that he loved back. No matter what it took. Allen felt that if he had to, he would kill for the girl that he loved. For the girl from the Mystic Moon.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued....


	3. Plotting And Visions

Well here's the third Chapter for all of you to read. I would like to thank all who reviewed me once again. You guys are the best. Your reviews keep me going. Sorry if the next few chapters seem slow and dragged out. It is taking me time to get to the actual plot. I also would like to say that sadly I do not own Escaflowne although it would be nice to. Well here it goes. Please r and r! Suggestions are always welcome!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Plotting and Visions

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a few months since, everyone had found out the wonderful news of Van and Hitomi's child, and things were going just as planned. Hitomi was doing well, and excitement kept building higher and higher in the kingdom. The king and queen kept getting gifts and sweet letters of luck and prosperity with their small child that was on the way. The two had never felt so happy. Lately, they had been taking some time off to spend together. It was nice for them.

One fall night, while sitting on the balcony outside, they got talking about Allen. They had both noticed that he hadn't been around lately, and they never did figure out how he felt about them having a child. They were curious to what he had been up to and was wondering why he was ignoring them.

"Van? Do you think he's angry with us or something?"

"Hitomi, How could that be. We didn't do anything."

"I don't know. It's just strange for Allen to just all of a sudden pull a disappearing act on us."

"I know what you're saying. Maybe he's just a busy little night. It's getting cold out here and it's starting to get late. You need to sleep and keep well so maybe it's best we go inside and sleep now where it's warm." Hitomi smiled at him and took his hand to go inside.

"Oh Van, You are such a wonderful husband."

"I know love, I know." Van said with great dignity while tucking Hitomi and he in to bed. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and they both said their sweet goodnights.

  
  


In a place unknown, Allen sat in a large empty room. He sat with a book in hand. He was concocting a potion that would make Hitomi sleep. As she slept, her memories would slowly disappear from her mind. This would give him the chance to take her while she slept, and also give him the chance to try to create new memories with her. He wanted to make her believe that she was his from the beginning. He wanted to erase everything that her and Van shared. To make Hitomi believe that the child that she was carrying was his. This potion was the one thing that would help him with his plan of keeping her all to himself. That's if things went as smoothly as he hoped they would. He knew he had to get revenge. Revenge on Van for stealing the girl that he loved.

"Hahaha you think you have won Van. You are wrong! After I am finished waiting for this stupid potion to finish, I will have her back. Her and your precious unborn child. The child that will become mine!" With that statement, Allen laughed one very evil laugh. He had an evil kind of crazed look in his eyes. A look that had never been seen on his face before that night. Things would all be the way he wanted them to be soon and he couldn't wait. Soon Hitomi would be his and Van would be devastated and feel the searing pains of loneliness that Allen had felt for all of these years. 

All of these years of watching them be so happy together. For so long, he had wished that it was him that she was happy with. Finally, just finally, his wish was going to come true. Even if he was cheating out real love, he had to do this. He had to let her know how much he loved her. Maybe someday, he would let Van see her again, but he doubted it. All he wanted was her. At this point, he didn't care if he seemed selfish. Allen always got what he wanted and always won battles. No matter if it was love, or a sword fight. This was no different. He would win this once and for all.

  
  


**** Hitomi's Dream***

Thunder clapped loudly and everything was shaking violently. Hitomi was running. Running fast and aimlessly. She could not figure out why and what she was running from, but a voice in her head kept telling her to run. Run, run, run! She kept going until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the violently shaking ground. As she lay there, she felt two strong arms snatch her up and couldn't see who it was. She only knew that it couldn't be good. They were so strong, so cold.

"Hey, let me go! Who are you! Please let go!"

"I don't think so little missy, you're coming with me."

Hitomi tried to scream, tried to kick away from his tight grasp. When she tried to scream, nothing happened. When she tried to kick the man, her legs would not move. She was paralyzed in fear of him. Would he kill her? All she wanted to do was run. She wanted Van to save her. Why was this happening? Who was this? What did they want? Where was Van? Why wasn't he saving me?

The thunder got louder and large flashes burned through Hitomi's eyes. She couldn't keep them open any longer. She closed them. When would this stop? Please, oh please let this be a dream. Let me wake up now. Please no more. These thoughts echoed through her mind as he kept carrying her through this darkened place.

  
  


***Reality****

"Nooooo!! Please! No, stop! Let me go! Stop it now! Please someone save me!"

Van woke to his wife's violent screams. He knew she was having a dream, but none of her dreams were like this. He knew she had not had a vision in a long time, but for some reason, couldn't shake the thought that this might be one of those. What ever it was, it was bad. She kept screaming and thrashing around. He held on to her thrashing body and whispered in her ear to wake her up. When she came to, she was still shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. He waited for her to stop and held her close to him. She just berried herself in his chest and cried. He thought that it would never stop. Finally, she calmed down enough to talk to him.

"Hitomi, what happened? You have to tell me what happened."

"Oh Van, it was so horrible. A faceless man took me from you. It was so dark, so frightening. I… I just… I can't talk about this! Please, just let me go for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Without even getting to say anything to her, she jumped from his gentle arms, and took off. He was definitely worried about her, and intended in watching her closely for the next while.

  
  


Hitomi ran from the castle. She didn't want her husband to follow her. She just wanted to be alone. There was something about that dream that was not like any other that she'd had in a while. She knew deep in side that it was a vision, but did not want to admit it to herself. She had lived with such peace and contentment for so long. No horrible visions to haunt her. Why were they back? 

This was a thought that she just couldn't let go of. She kept walking and walking until she reached a forest. She decided to keep walking through it because she was not ready to turn back yet. She needed to clear her head before going to see Van. She hated seeing him worry about her, and she knew, if he found out that it was a vision, that he would never leave her alone. He would be asking her about every dream she had and every move she made. She didn't want that. In her mind, he had better things to worry about other than her stupid vision or dream that probably meant nothing. Deep inside though, Hitomi knew something was going to happen. The thing was, what was it and when was it going to happen? 

As she walked, she looked at all the beauty that Fanelia had to offer. She had always loved this place because of it's beauty. It was like it was a place from a ferry tale. Watching all the beauty always calmed her, and it was working as it usually did. After about 3 hours of walking, she decided to rest before she turned back to go home. After her rest, she headed home. She was sure by now that Van would be in a fit and ready to send the whole Fanelian army after her, and she didn't want to cause a fuss.

When she reached the castle, she ran to find Van. He was waiting for her. He looked worried as she thought he would.

"Hitomi are you alright?

"Yes Van, I'm fine. Stop worrying. I'm sure that it was just a stupid dream. Plus, the walk did me some good. I needed it. It was a good way to clear my head and I love Fanelia's beauty. I wanted to bask in it for a while by myself."

"What ever you say my love."

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued....


	4. Reappearance

AN: Well, here's the fourth chapter! Thanks to all those who have review so far and thanks to Ang for proof reading for me! Hope you all enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: Reappearance

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been about two weeks since Hitomi's horrible vision, and she hadn't had another one. This made her feel a lot better. She had the right to believe now, that it was just a dream, but something inside her wouldn't believe that. She just hoped and prayed on it almost every night. There was to be a big gathering of the royal families of Gaea, and Allen had called ahead telling all that he would be attending this event. He had told the messengers that he had missed his friends and that work had kept him too busy to see anyone at all. This made Van and Hitomi very excited. For they had missed him too, and didn't know how he was feeling about their baby. They were curious to know his thoughts about it.

Everyone had arrived in Fanelia and the kingdom was bustling with activity. All the people were excited to hold such a wonderful event. This event or meeting if you would like to call it that, was held every six months, in a different part of Gaea each time. The countries would take turns holding this. The meeting was your average kind of meeting. To discuss things like peace and the well being of the world. During that meeting, Van had heard that he had to go to another country in Gaea that was in trouble. He wanted to take Hitomi, but his advisers suggested that she stayed home so that she would not be stressed and so that she could rest. Van knew they were right, so he had to leave her home even though he really hated doing that.

After the meeting, there was to be a ball for all of the royal families. Just an event for all to wind down before their journey home. A time of socializing for all. This was everyone's favorite part of the meeting. Hitomi was a big fan of the ball. She loved dressing up and seeing all her friends. At every ball she went to, she felt as if she were in a fairy tale of some sorts.

Her and Van prepared to go to the ball. Van took Hitomi's hand and walked her down the stairs to the ball. They walked in the largely decorated room, and everyone bowed and cheered for them. As the music began to play, Van looked in to Hitomi's eyes and said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Hmmm. Yes, lets."

With that, the two hit the dance floor. Van held Hitomi close and she loved when he did this. She closed her eyes and took the feeling in. She loved to feel his warm body next to hers. She loved how he held her so secure, as if no one in the world would ever hurt her. She loved to bury herself in his sweet scent. To feel his warm arms around her made her tingle inside. It made her feel like a little girl again. It gave her the feeling of falling in love with him all over again. She knew he would have to leave her tomorrow, but really didn't want him to go. If he had to go, she wanted to go with him but she also knew that she couldn't. She hated when he was gone. Things just weren't the same. It gave her a kind of lonely feeling.

"Van… I really wish that you didn't have to go."

"Me to, but business is business, and I have to help my fellow countries as they have helped me with the rebuilding of this beautiful country of ours. I can't let them down. I owe them that much."

"I know Van. I just hate not being with you."

"I know my love, it won't be long."

With that, he pulled her closer, and placed a tiny kiss on her lips. She giggled and smiled brightly at him. This made him feel warm inside.

When the dance was over, they decided to sit down and chat a little. They sat down and Millerna, Dryden and a long time, no seen Allen joined them. All were excited to see one an other. They all talked about recent events that had happened in their countries, and how Dryden and Van had to leave. Both Millerna and Hitomi hated this. Van had made a comment on how he hated leaving Hitomi in the care of his servants and not his friends or something like that. He knew that she would have felt more comfortable with people that she knew and trusted a lot more taking care of her. That's when Allen perked up and started talking to Van.

"Well Van, if you wanted me to, I could stay here with her while you are gone? I've tied things up back home so, I'm free for a little bit. It is the least I could do, since I kind of disappeared because of my very busy schedule. I feel horrible for that and really want to make it up to you and Hitomi. It really would be my pleasure."

"Well that is up to her. If she wants you to stay with her, it's fine with me. It would make me feel better for sure. Knowing that a good friend would be taking care of my wife and our child. What do you think Hitomi?"

"Well I guess so, I don't mind. I don't want to keep you from your work though Allen."

"Oh Hitomi, trust me, you're not keeping me from anything. Spending time with you is always a pleasure.' He smiled a loving smile at her.

Van seen this and was kind of taken back by it. He always hated when Allen half hit on his wife. Every time he did something like smile lovingly at her, or say something really adorable to her, Van got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It made him think of that one kiss that her and Allen had shared. He had never forgave Allen for it, but knew at the same time that Allen had no idea of Van's feelings for her. It didn't matter now though, Hitomi fell in love with him and not Allen so he was happy. Van looked at Hitomi and said, "So it's settled then. Allen will stay the few days with you while I am away."

"Yes. Thanks again Allen."

"Oh Hitomi, it's no problem."

After the ball was over, Hitomi and Van had retired to their room for some rest before Van's big day of travel in the morning. They lay in bed talking.

"Van, I am really going to miss you."

"Yes me to love" He pulled her close and left a kiss on her lips. She deepened their kiss and felt that wonderful warm tingly feeling through her body once more. With every time he kissed her, she felt as if she would melt into him.

"Oh Van, you are so wonderful. Don't you forget that."

"I won't. I couldn't. You remind me all the time, and I like it that way. You are also wonderful Hitomi."

She giggled at him and thanked him for his compliment. They knew that they had to be up early the next day, but just couldn't sleep. They wanted to stay awake so that they could spend as much time together as possible. They had eventually fallen asleep but not for long. Before they knew it, it was morning and Van had to soon be on his way. Hitomi hated this part. She knew he wouldn't be gone for long, but she hated having to say goodbye to him even for short periods of time. Everything was ready to go, and it was that time. She walked with Van to the stables where he got his horse and prepared to ride away to the needy country. She leaned in and kissed him one more sweet passionate kiss goodbye before letting him ride away.

"Van I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you to Hitomi. You didn't get much sleep last night. Promise me you will rest today please?"

"Yes love, I will."

"Goodbye my love."

"Good bye Van."

With that, the noble king rode away leaving Hitomi alone. He wasn't even gone for more than five minutes, but she missed him. She decided to go in to the castle and lie down. She was very tired, and had nothing else too exciting to do.

As she laid in her bed alone, she thought of happy things. Of her and Van and how happy they would be with their baby. Of how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man as a husband. Everything was so beautiful here that a lot of the time, she didn't even miss earth. Sure every now and then, but in her heart, she knew that this was where she belonged. This was definitely her destiny. Here on this beautiful planet with King Van of Fanelia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...


	5. Kidnapped

AN: Special thanks to CinderellaxVan for reviewing and to AleGnA for proof reading for me. Come on people! Where's those reviews? Need some reviews to keep posting! *smiles.* How else will I know?

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Kidnapped

  
  
  
  
  
  


Allen was ready to put his plan in to action. He had heard from the servants that Hitomi was peacefully sleeping. He was preparing everything to take her away from her husband. The girl from the mystic moon would be his at last. He was so happy and walked through the castle with a great smile on his face. As he neared the bedroom of the king and queen of Fanelia, where his love slept, he quieted his feet.

He approached the door and slowly opened it, not wanting to wake the beautiful woman who laid on the bed before him. He walked toward her quickly and quietly, with a bottle of something in his hand. The potion was ready and he was very much nerved up and excited. He stood over her for a few seconds marveling at her beauty. She was so sweet and peaceful, even when she slept. He kind of felt sorry for what he was doing, but knew this was the only way to have the woman he loved. He wrapped his arms around the girl and lifted her off the bed. She began to stir and before she got the chance to wake up fully, he slipped some of the drops of potion down her throat, making sure that she didn't choke on it. He walked out of the castle with Hitomi in his arms. She didn't budge. As he walked, he looked up at the sky and said, "I'm sorry Van that I had to do this. You two were just not meant to be. She was suppose to be mine, and now is her time to go." After this, he looked down at the girl from the Mystic Moon and talked quietly to her sleeping figure.

"Now my love, you will be mine! All mine!" With that they left. He took her on his horse and the rode away to what was an unknown place to most. It was in a forest outside of Fanelia. Allen had figured that no one would ever look here. 

The forest was pretty much abandoned because most were afraid to step foot in there. This was because of the legend of the dragons that lived in there. It was said that the dragons in this forest were mad and very unhappy because of something that had happened to them back in the time when they reigned. The spirit of nature created a great storm, killing a lot of the dragons off. The earth shook violently and lightening filled the sky. This great storm destroyed most of the forest and so the dragons that survived it mourned for their friends. They became very upset and crazed by what the spirit of nature did to them. It was said that they would kill anything that was unknown to them. For this reason, most people didn't go anywhere near this forest because of the fear of their own death.

Allen was fearless and had been in there a lot lately preparing for his plan. He kept riding through the forest with Hitomi sleeping peacefully and slowly as she slept, the memories that she loved so much were being taken from her mind. 

When they reached their final destination, Allen picked up the sleeping girl and carried her in to their new home. It was a small one room cabin with a small stove inside and it was lit by candles. In the room there were very few things. On one side, there was a shelf with some candles and other small things sitting on it. On the other side of the room, was a bed. Allen laid her on the bed and waited for her to wake up. He lit the stove for some warmth. He didn't want her to get cold.

Later that day, Hitomi woke with a groan. She opened her eyes and looked around. Right away, she knew that something definitely was not right. She couldn't figure out who she was or what she was doing in this small room. The one thing that she did know was that this was definitely not right. Wasn't she suppose to be somewhere else?

"Oh good morning Hitomi my love. How are you today?"

"Mmmmm…. Fine… where am I?"

"You are home my love. Home with you're wonderful husband."

"Oh I see. Something doesn't seem right to me. Don't I live somewhere bigger?"

"Oh of course, but I figured that you and I would come here for a vacation."

Hitomi was hearing what he was saying and tried to believe him, but she knew something didn't seem right. Everything was so fuzzy and unclear to her. She felt like something was missing. Actually to the girl from the mystic moon, a lot was missing.

Allen approached her and pulled her in to an embrace. He closed his eyes and prepared to kiss her then, Hitomi fainted and something very strange happened to her.

She was surrounded by a white light. A figure came out of the light and began to speak to Hitomi.

"You must hold on. Hold on to everything. Don't let him take you from your real destiny."

With that, she opened her eyes again, realizing that she was still in Allen's arms. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her closer.

"What's the matter Hitomi, are you alright? Your fainting scared me. Isn't a concerned husband allowed to hold his wife when she is in danger? You know you have to be careful, you are pregnant and we wouldn't want something happening to our baby.

"Our baby." Hitomi thought about those words for a few minutes. This is not right she thought aloud. "He is not right." She tried to open her mouth to tell him to leave her alone, but she couldn't find the words. She knew that it wasn't the person who she was suppose to be with, but for some reason, she was drawn to him. She couldn't figure out why.

Allen took her hand in his and sat beside her on the bed. He looked her in the eyes and began to speak to her.

"Oh Hitomi, I love you so much. I am so glad we are together. You mean so much to me."

After his speech, he pulled himself in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her down on the bed. At this point, he was looking down at her. Then he lay beside her nearing himself to her. He again got ready to kiss her and this time succeeded. She did not kiss him back though, for she knew something wasn't right. She gathered all of her strength and pushed him away from her.

"Look Mr. I know you are not my real husband. I hardly know who I am or where I am or who you are, but I do know you are not the one I am in love with. I want to leave here. I don't want to stay with you. Let me go right now! Find someone else to taunt."

"Oh, but my sweet Hitomi, you do love me. Remember that night when you were so sad and alone. I took you and kissed you that night as well. You know you kissed me back then. I know you loved me. I could feel it with your kiss. There is no reason to deny it."

"No! I don't love you. I love Va…"

She stopped when his name flickered in her mind. Van? I need Van. I need him to come and save me. I love him so much. That's who it is. I need to contact him. I need to get out of here. For him. For us. I need to do this." She thought to herself.

"Look, who ever you are, I am not in love with you and I remember who I love. Let me go. I have to go now, please!'

At that point, Allen realized that his potion had worked against him. He couldn't understand why, but she still remembered Van. Could their love be strong enough for her to be rid of a powerful potion like that? He didn't know at this point, but he did know that he didn't want to loose her. He grabbed her and pushed her down once again. Grabbing some rope and tying her there. Afterward, he sat on the side of the bed watching her every move.

"You are not going anywhere. I love you Hitomi. I need you in my life. You will stay with me. That's the way it should have been."

"No I won't! Soon he will come and find me. I know Van. He loves me. I know he will save me."

"Haha and how is he going to do that? He doesn't even know you are gone remember? He's away on business. To him, everything is going just fine."

Hitomi had just realized that. Her memory was still a little foggy but she was starting to put things together as time went by. She didn't know how she was going to get out of here so she prayed to the gods above for help. She needed to get away from this evil man who wanted to keep her all to himself.

"Look, you can't have me! I don't belong to you! I don't belong to anyone. I would like to know why you're acting so selfish. I don't understand why you want me here with you so badly and I still hardly remember who you are. I have things to do, places to be! Let me go, please!"

"Nope can't do that. Sorry hun."

"I am not your hun. I told you once before. I belong to Van and only Van and trust me, he will find me some way, some how."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TO BE CONTINUED....


	6. The Search

AN: This one took a little longer to get out. Fanfiction.net was having problems. Unless that was my computer.... Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6: The Search

  
  
  
  


Everyone in the castle of Fanelia woke with a lot of concern. A guard had said that Allen and Hitomi had left the night before for what, Allen had told him, was to be a short horse ride. When the servants went in to fetch their queen for breakfast, it was realized that she was missing. Everyone was growing very concerned and not sure of what to do. The king was away and they had to handle this on their own. They decided to send some men from Fanelia's army out to look for both Allen and Hitomi. They were to search the country far and wide and were also to get all other countries to close their borders until they found them. Some of the advisers sent messages to all the different palaces in the closest countries to see if maybe they had heard anything from Hitomi or Allen, but their was nothing. After a whole day of searching, they realized that it was time to contact Van. The top adviser would get a messenger to fetch him and come home to help find her and in case of her being dead or eaten by the dragons that roamed the planet.

Van was sitting in a meeting, being very bored. It had only been two days or so and he already missed Hitomi. He was trying to concentrate on the words being said, but just couldn't do it. He wasn't interested in this, and had a bad feeling. When he was asked to talk a little about Fanelia and it's well being, it took him a few minutes to clue in. He finally did so and gave his statement. Everyone at the meeting was very impressed with his accomplishments and the new country was also very happy to. They had faith in the king that he would be able to help them as they did for him a few years before this. The meetings continued for the rest of the day. 

Afterward, Van had found himself becoming quite tired. HE decided to call it a night and went to his room in the castle. He nestled in his bed and prepared to sleep. Something didn't feel right though. HE couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that something was out of place. He thought that he was thinking crazy nonsense, so he gave up on the flowing thoughts that boggled his mind and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

  
  


**********Van's Dream*****

"Help me please! Some one please help me! Take me from him!"

He knew the voice and tried to follow it. He knew those cries so well. It was the cries of his beautiful wife and she was in trouble. He tried to reach her, but his feet would not let him move. He tried to talk to her, but his mouth wouldn't open. He tried to move his hand to reach out to her's, but something stopped him. His hand shot back to him and he was thrown from the cries.

The next thing that he saw, was Allen carrying a child. It looked so familiar though. It looked like Van. The child had his hair and his eyes. She was so beautiful to him. It was a little girl. Allen had looked so in love with it though. What was all of this suppose to mean. What was happening?

As the dream continued, he found himself looking at his beautiful Hitomi once again. Accept this time, she was holding the child and her and Allen were talking about how beautiful she was. She leaned over and gave the child to Allen. That's when he saw it, the look in Hitomi's eyes. She was not happy at all. She was longing for something else. What was she longing for though? Why was the child there?

In the next scene, he saw himself standing all alone. He saw it then. The little child was reaching from behind a wall. She was reaching for Van. It all clued in to him at that one moment. Hitomi was with Allen and that was his child, not Allen's. He tried to reach for the child, but Allen came in and took the little girl.

*******Reality********

  
  


Van woke up with a start. This was a really horrible dream and he didn't even know why he would have such dreams. He tried to figure it out, but just couldn't. He felt as if he was turning into Hitomi, by having such strange dreams. He had realized that he couldn't sleep any longer, so he decided to go for a walk outside in the dark. He put his shoes on and began to leave when someone rushed toward him. They looked Fanelian and very concerned. When the messenger reached Van, he almost ran in to him.

"Van... I mean... King Van. You have to come home now. Your queen is missing and no one can find her. She left with Allen yesterday before dusk. He was carrying her on his horse. He said that they were going for a ride or something like that. When we woke up this morning, she was gone! We just hope that she isn't dead or eaten. Please sir, you must come now. Your people need you there."

Van was taken back by this person's words. He was in shock. Maybe his feelings, his dream that he had just woken from meant something. He knew what he had to do. He was going to wait until the first light of day and travel home. He didn't want to travel at night because of the creatures that roamed the land. If his wife truly was dead, he would have to be careful to not get himself killed to.

"Thank you good messenger. I will tell everyone here tomorrow morning that I must leave. I have to find her on my own. I would ask that you stay here tonight so that you don't get hurt in anyway. It was nice of you to travel here in such late and dark conditions."

"Oh, it was no problem sir. It is part of my job. I would be happy to stay the night here though."

"Good then, we will be on the road in the morning."

It had been almost two days now. Two days that Hitomi was stuck in this small cabin with a man whom she didn't love at all. She was now getting very upset and tired and wanted Van back. She would close her eyes and think of all the happy memories that they had shared together. He thought of how much she missed his sent and the way that he would hold and kiss her so soft and sweet. She longed for it. She would start asking herself questions like "Will he ever find me? Will anyone even realize that I am gone? Does he not care? What will people think? Does he still love me even though I have been taken from him?" The questions wouldn't stop. At that point of her closed eyed thinking, she would come to the conclusion that he was not coming for her and she would have to get to know and learn to love this Allen character who claimed to be her and Van's great friend. Why couldn't she remember him though? Why did he seem so strange if she knew him? She wasn't sure, but she tried to just hold on to the thought that Van may reach her. It was her last hope. She would open her eyes again and sit there, so still. She had been tied up now for a day and a half and she hated it. If this person loved her, why would he tie her up? She didn't understand any of this. Part of her was beginning to miss earth. Things almost seemed simpler there sometimes. She missed her parents and her best friend Yukari. She often wondered about her. Did she miss Hitomi? She wasn't sure, but at this point in time, Hitomi missed and wanted her to appear out of the sky and save her.

Van knew he wasn't going to sleep at all now, so he sat watching the clock very closely. Finally he saw the time and ran to talk to the other king. He found him in the castle hallway.

"Van, what are you doing up so early? Usually the guests sleep much longer because of the length of our busy days."

"Yes sir, I understand that. I must leave early though. Last night I received a message that my country was in trouble. Apparently, my wife has gone missing and is nowhere to be found. She may be in danger and I must go find her. I need to be there for my people. There is no one in the country right now that can run it and I can't leave it all on it's own. I am sure that you understand why I am doing this?"

"Oh yes, I totally understand the need for you to leave. It is fine with me. If you need anything, we would gladly help you if we can. Thank you for being here and for your assistance in the coming months. We gladly appreciate it and I will send a messenger out to Fanelia with other information that you may need. Now my young king friend, go and find your wife. I hope things work out and the girl is safe. I see how much she means to you and if it were me, I would be doing the same."

"Thank you so much. Good luck with the rest of your meetings. Sorry once again for leaving like this."

"Not to worry. Be on your way."

With that, Van shook the other king's hand and was on his way. He hurried his horses and reached Fanelia by night fall. His trip went rather smoothly. He was glad for that. He went in to the castle to see if there was any word from anyone else about Hitomi. There was nothing. He decided to go where he would not send his army. He was going to look for her in the forest. He had a feeling that was where she was.

He rode off in to the night. He went in to the forest and looked at everything. At first, he saw nothing. Then something caught his eyes. It was a small cabin and he approached it with caution. He reached it and knocked on the door. Allen heard the knock and answered it to find a very angry looking Van.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Allen said in shock.

"My wife. I know you have her hidden somewhere. I seen it in a dream."

"Ummm Van, I don't think so. You are starting to sound like Hitomi. You really do miss her don't you?"

"Yes and I know you have her. I know it so let me the hell in right now!"

"Now now, don't be like that."

"She is my wife! I will do as I please to find her!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....


	7. Fighting For Love

AN: Hello everyone. Thanks so much for the sweet reviews. You guys are the best *smiles*. I must warn any Allen fans who may be reading this, that it doesn't turn out too pretty. Please don't let that stop you from reading though. I really don't hate Allen and so therefore, please don't flame me. Well hope you all enjoy this chappy. All suggestions are welcome. Please R and R!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7: Fighting For Love

  
  
  
  


Van knocked Allen to the ground and ran past him into the cabin. That's when he saw her. She looked so tired and weak. She looked so helpless tied up on that bed. He could only imagine what Allen had done to her. Her eyes were so cold and sad. Seeing her like this made Van extremely angry inside. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. After Allen finished suffering from the shock of being nearly knocked out by the extremely angry king of Fanelia, he got up and was also very angered inside. Hitomi could see the sparks flashing between the two men. Van's anger made him draw his sword to Allen.

"Who the hell do you think you are going around stealing everyone's women? I have had enough of you trying to destroy everything that I ever wanted and needed. She doesn't love you and you shouldn't have used force upon her!"

"Oh? And how did you even find us here?"

"Allen, I'm not stupid. Now you must pay for what you have done to my love and I will make sure your punishment is a good one!"

With that, Van swung his sword to hit Allen. Allen took his sword and blocked Van's attack.

"Van you have to remember one thing here. I am one of the best knights in the world so therefore, you will have a hard time fighting me. I must say, you have improved a bit though in your aging.""Well thank you Allen, I will do anything for her and if that is killing you, well, that's what I have to do." Their verbal name calling and sword fighting continued for a long time. The two were both knocked to the ground several times, but would not give up. 

Hitomi sat watching in horror. She wanted them to stop. A part of her was screaming at them from inside. She felt that she should run away then, things would not have to be this way. She knew what Allen's sword skills were and it made her nervous inside. Sure Van was king, but Allen was one of the best swordsmen in the world. She was so worried that her husband would be killed and all she wanted was for them to run away from her. She just wanted things to be like they were. She wanted Van to make it through this fight. She sat there, watching them. Praying silently for her true love to win. Van had noticed that Allen was becoming very tired.

"Hahaha Allen, I will make sure you will never hurt her again. You are weak and tired." He swung his sword and Allen did not see this coming. The sword slashed Allen in the throat and he fell to the ground. Blood pored out of his wounds and he tried to speak.

"Van… how could you do this. I will die now and I will make sure to turn the gods against you."

"Those were his last words. As the blood kept trickling from his body, he slowly shut his eyes in pain and faded away to an eternal sleep.

Van sat and looked at what he did. He couldn't believe that he had to kill to keep the girl he loved and he knew that Allen was right. He knew that the people of Fanelia would not be happy with him let alone anyone. He knew that there would be a chance that he would be banished, but he was willing to take that chance for his wife who now looked very pale. This was the worst thing that Hitomi had ever had to witness Van doing wrong. She felt a very sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. At the same time, she was happy that he didn't die. There were so many emotions for her to comprehend in such little time. She wanted to leave this place once again.

He rushed over to her right before she fainted. He untied the girl from the mystic moon and carried her unconscious form out of the cabin, leaving the nearly dead Allen to drown in his own blood.

  
  


********Hitomi's vision****

She saw a big room in the castle. There were several old men sitting at a large round table. Van sat on a platform before them. He told them of what he did. She could see the discontentment in the men's eyes as he told his story. With each sentence that he said, their rage grew. They couldn't believe that their king had killed a knight. In Gaea, this was very dishonorable and would have to be dealt with in a serious manner. The only way that it was even near noble was if it was done out of honor or self defense. If Van was not considered innocent, they would banish him from Fanelia and send Hitomi back to the mystic moon.

She sat watching all the events before her and before the men could give their verdict, she came out of the vision.

*******End Vision******

  
  


When she woke up, she found herself back in Fanelia. She had a cold cloth on her head, and she seen Van standing beside her bed. When he saw that she opened her eyes, he ran to her and kissed her lightly.

"Van… don't…"

"Ha? Hitomi it is me Van. Why can't I kiss you?"

"I don't deserve it. He kissed me. The evil man that claimed to be our friend. He kissed my lips."

"He… did?"

Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as she saw the cold and painful expression that her husband wore. She felt so dirty now. So unworthy of being queen. She wished that it was her standing before those men in her vision instead of him. He didn't need anymore hurt.

"I can't believe he kissed you! Did you kiss him back?"

"No Van. I tried to throw him off. That's why he tied me up. I wanted you. I wanted you to be there. I couldn't believe he was kissing me. It was horrible."

"Hmmm… I see."

"Van please, don't hate me. I didn't do this on purpose. I love you so much. Just please try to forgive me?"

"I will try, I am not even that angry with you. I am angry at him. I just feel so much hurt inside."

"I understand. Van? I had a vision. Do they really banish people for killing other important people?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have to state my case to the high counsel very well to be a able to stay here. Did you see my verdict?"

"No I didn't. I hope it all works out for you though. I don't want us to be apart ever again."

"Hmmm… me neither."

"I know you may find this hard to believe, but I love you Van Fanel. That will never change."

"I love you too Hitomi. Now we must worry about what will happen to me and you if I get banished."

"It can't happen!"

Tears filled her eyes once again. Van put his arms around her gently and held her close. His eyes also filled with tears, but he tried to fight them back. He found this really hard though. He was afraid of losing her again.

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...


	8. Closures

A/N Well everyone, this is the last chapter. Thanks to all who read my story. I hope you like the ending of this. I realize that this chappy is short, but I am just tying up loose ends. I hope to be writing an other fic soon. Please R and R if you like this last Chappy. As always, suggestions are welcome.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8: Closures

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning came quickly. Hitomi woke with a sick feeling in her stomach. Today would be the day that she would find out if she had to go home or not. Today may be the last day she sees her Van.

She gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her with sleepiness.

"Morning already?"

"Hmmm, and you have a busy day. You better get to it. The counsel will be looking for you soon."

"I know." He leaned over to his wife and kissed her lightly. Afterward, he got up and got dressed. Hitomi would have done the same, but there was no need to today. She was told to rest because of her emotional experiences that plagued her and plus, she was too sad to care about any of her duties. She was afraid that her visions were telling her something that she really didn't want to know. What if this truly was the end. She didn't want to think of it, but the question kept playing over and over again in her mind. Part of her really missed her family but not enough to leave the man she loved. She hoped that they would give him another chance. Now all she could do was wait and see.

Van entered a large room in the castle. This room wasn't used very often unless someone was being interrogated or held in the room for a crime that they may have committed. Van felt sick and nervous. He didn't want to leave his kingdom but knew that it might end up being a possibility. The men looked at him with hate and displease in there eyes.

"Van Fanel, what is your version of this?"

He sat up straight and began to explain to the men about what he had seen and how Hitomi had looked so helpless. He told them of how Allen was not the sweet innocent knight that everyone thought he was. How he forced her to kiss him and tried to erase her past. He told him that he killed Allen to save he and Hitomi's relationship and he did it for his people as well. He told them that he felt that Allen may have been a threat to their country because of his anger.

After Van's two hour questioning, they set him free for a few hours while they decided what to do. There was a catch though. He wasn't allowed to go and see Hitomi. This upset him, but he kept his cool. He knew that if he didn't, it may ruin his chances of staying on Gaea and running his beautiful country that he was greatly proud of.

Later that day, Van was brought back in to the large room. The men still looked very, very cold. This made the uneasy feeling come back in to Van's stomach. With every second that went by, he was becoming more and more nervous. The eldest and highest man of the counsel stood before him. Van bowed to him out of respect and prepared to listen to what he had to say.

"Well Van Fanel, we have looked over and over at this case. We think that we will give you an other chance. There will be consequences. You must hold a meeting with some of your top people of Fanelia, explaining your doings to the knight of Asturia. After this, you will realize how much you must be careful for this country. We will not send your wife home this time, but please be careful. We will not be as easy next time. Now go before we change our minds!"

With that, he left the room. He walked to his room to see Hitomi. He was told by a servant that she hadn't come out of there all day. He was worried about her and needed her to know that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a very long time. He opened the door slowly, incase of her being asleep. Sure enough he was right. He slid beside her on the bed. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes looking at him. He pulled her in and kissed her on her lips. As soon as he kissed her, her eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't help it. She was afraid that it was a kiss goodbye. When he saw her tears, he pulled himself even closer to his wife.

"Hitomi, it's alright. They will give me another chance."

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why did they give you another chance. What did you tell them?"

"Don't worry my love, it's fine. I told them the truth and kept my cool. I told them that I had to save you and my people. The took my words in to consideration and now everything is fine. I did get a punishment though."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I must explain to the people what happened. I hope that it doesn't destroy their love and trust for me."

"I am sure that it won't my l love. I will be here for you through all of it."

"Thank you."

The two wrapped their arms around one another and kissed each other passionately. They basked in the passion that they had missed and longed for, for what felt like an eternity.

After a few months, things became like they use to be. Van had told everyone about what had happened with he and Allen. They were upset for a while, but learned of the reasons and were eventually forgiving of their king. Hitomi and Van had a beautiful baby girl. They called her Hope. The reason why they had given her this name was because they wanted her to represent something. They wanted her to represent the hope and peace within Fanelia. They could only hope now, that she would grow up and be a wonderful princess.

  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
